fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanako
Kanako '(かなこ,''Kanako) is a Mage of the Guardians of the Earth Civilian Protection Squad, wherin she is a SS-Class Mage. She is a former Mage of the Love and Lucky`s Merchant Guild. The commander/leader of her own faction within her current guild she heads the Holy Angelic Faction as their sole leader on jobs, in battle, and in daily life. Appearance Kanako bears a great resemblance to her mother; she has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Her outfit she wore when she was just a teenager consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also incorporated a purple amulet clipped onto her scarlet sash. Kanako was also shown wearing a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. When she starts to mature as a young lady she once again changes up her outfit exchanging her previous purple-coloured kimono for a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sports fingerless black gloves. During missions she is usually shown wearing mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. During the war against a Dark Guild that attacked several civilians and many members of her team critically injuring them and leaving Kanako with somewhat severe wounds of her body, she donned a standard flak jacket like most of the other members of her faction did. Two years after the Guild War, she is seen having bangs that fall to the right side of her face along with her hair, which is a bit longer, up in two pigtails. Her clothing consists of a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She wears fingerless gloves and her sandals are slightly different. She also started wearing lipstick. When she married her girlfriend and became a mother with her girlfriend`s adopted son. She would wear a simple dark purple kimono robe. She styles her hair back into four pigtails and would also begin to part her hair to the right. During Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess Kanako is summoned by her guild master and told to report to Master Makarov for duty and to bring her faction along with her on the mission. Kanako`s hair has changed again; now it has only two ponytails at the bottom of the back of his head. She wears a pair of simple white earrings, a light pink lipstick. When she appears in Fairy Tail:Next Generation her hair style and clothing has changed. Now it has only two ponytails at the bottom of the back of his head. She wears a pair of simple white earrings, a light pink lipstick. Her outfit now consists of a dark blue short sleeved dress that reached her above her knees, a beige belt with white polka dots around her belly (which also serves to carry her fan), fingerless black gloves, and high-heeled sandals with wooden soles. Personality Rather kind-hearted and gentle-hearted at the core of her heart, she is is also rather blunt a trait her girlfriend shares. Kanako values peace and the goodness of wizards and people who wish to protect peace and innocent people. In her childhood Kanako showed great strength by joining a Merchant`s Guild rising to the rank of Vice-Commander within the Guild. She was revered as a saint a Goddess that God had bestowed his greatness upon due to her kind heart and determination to protect everybody in the Love and Lucky Merchant Guild. As Leader of the Holy Angelic Faction she still retains much of her original traits although she has matured and is not air-headed like she was in as a Vice-Commander in the Love and Lucky Merchant Guild. She is much more courageous and is willing to fight even if it costs her life. When she is first introduced she is intally very hot-tempered but cools down as the series goes on. Synopsis History Note: To see the revealed history of Kanako please refer to this link once I actually make the page. Equipment 'Goddess Lina`s Holy Wind Fan '(女神リナの聖風扇風機,Megami Rina no hijiri-fū senpūki) is the weapon of Kanako who uses it in conjuction with her wind magic to generate a more powerful attack. Legends passed down tell the tales of how the Holy Goddess also known as the Holy Maiden Linda used the very fan that Kanako wields now. She can glide on her fan and she often uses it to discipline her son or her fellow guild members when they get out of hand. It is the very weapon that earned her the name 'Warrior Goddess Athena '(戦士の女神アテナ,Senshi no megami Atena) as she acts like a beast when using her fan to generate attacks with it. She is the most powerful wizard in the country of Veronica and is the most powerful Commander within the Guardians of the Earth Civilian Protection Squad. It is a large fan with white and three big purple spots on the fan. When unfolded all three purple spots are revealed and the power of her attacks increases when all three purple spots can be seen by her enemies. The three purple spots serve as limiters for her powers and restrict them so that innocent people are not hurt by her attacks. Magic and Abilities Magic 'Wind Magic '(ウィンドマジック,U~indomajikku): This is her trademark magic as she is well known for it and it`s powerful attacks. She uses it as a kind of warning when she is fighting enemies and it is mostly used for offense though occasionally she uses it for defense when she feels like it. Her skills in this magic are of the highest caliber and rarely she is matched in this. As a Seraph she is a immortal being and is on a different level than normal human wind users. Only the most powerful wind users can match her in terms of sheer power, endurance, and strength of her wind attacks. * 'Wind Magic: Roaring Call of the Wind Empress '(風の皇后のうなり声,Kaze no kōgō no unarigoe): By summoning wind from her body and her fan she can condense it into a storm and throw it towards her enemies. It is shaped like a dragon that can fly and it causes great damage to her enemies. She can use this attack with any weapon if it can stand up to the sheer power of her attacks. * '''Wind Magic: Battle Cry of the Warrior Goddess Athena '(戦士女神アテナの戦いの叫び,''Senshi megami Atena no tatakai no sakebi): By generating a tiny storm in her hand she can throw it and will it to grow into a even bigger storm tearing her enemies apart. 'Requip Magic '(換装 Kansō): This is her magic she uses to summon her fan so that she doesn`t have to carry it around. She also uses to requip into her flak jacket so that she can be more protected when she is attacked by enemies. She also uses it to summon weapons when she needs them and her baggage goes in there as well when she is on a trip for a job she is doing to get jewels. * 'Requip Magic: Athena`s Spear '(アテナの槍,Atena no yari): This is her secondary weapon when she is not in need of her fan to do Wind Magic. It is her second most powerful weapon and can slice and dice somebody without her doing anything. 'Sword Magic '(ソードマジック,Sōdomajikku): A Holder Type Magic involving the use of swords, when used by Kanako she can cut through metal using wind magic combined with her sword magic. She can aim it for a target or use it to cut a vital nerve in her enemies`s bodies without even needing to fight them leaving them paralyzed or half-dead depending on what nerve she cuts. * '''Sword Magic: Zara`s Battle Cry (ザラのバトルクライ,Zara no batorukurai): When Kanako raises her sword over her head and summons light energy to power up her sword. 戦士の女神アテナCategory:Characters Category:Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Characters Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Member Category:Guild Members Category:Wind Magic User Category:Requip User